Brother's Getting Along
by Euginedes
Summary: Misaki want's the two Usami's to get along, but this is not what he had in mind...  My first FanFic so please comment so I can improve.     lemons


Misaki didn't know what to do. He was afraid to even move. He just stood in the doorway of Usagi's apartment with his jaw dropped, eyes bugging, and finger pointed at…

"H H H… Haruhiko!" Misaki stuttered in disbelief.

There, in front of him, was Akihiko and Haruhiko sitting across from one another at the coffee table. The most disturbing part was that neither of them looked angry! In fact, they actually looked like two friends having a nice visit.

"Good evening Misaki." Haruhiko greeted pleasantly.

"Misaki." Akihiko called while looking at his watch. "What are you doing home so early?"

"M M M.. My last class was canceled." Misaki didn't know what to make of the situation. _Why is Haruhiko here! More than that, why is Akihiko here with Haruhiko? Why do they look like they are getting along? Nothing good can come from this. I should just say that I left something at school and leave before something unpleasant happens._

"Oi, niichan." Akihiko turned to Haruhiko. "Since Misaki is here now, why wait?"

Misaki slowly backed toward the door that was still cracked open.

"Hmm…" hummed the older Usami. "I guess there is no point in waiting since everyone is present."

Misaki did not want to wait to see what they were talking about. With a nervous air, he pretended to be looking for something in his pockets, then in his book bag. He snapped his fingers loudly and stammered… "Oh darn, I must have left it at school!" He turned towards the door and rubbed his head. "Silly me, ah well. I guess I'll have to go back and get it."

Little did he know that while he was rambling the two brothers had stood up and walked behind him. Misaki had no sooner turned the door knob when Akihiko barred the way with his arm. Misaki tried to turn and run, but Haruhiko had done the same and blocked his way. Now, Misaki's back was to the door with two arms on both side of him and two Usamis in front of him.

"What's the rush Misaki?" Akihiko asked with a devils smirk.

"Yes Misaki," breathed Haruhiko with an equally sadistic grin. "Wouldn't you like to know why I'm here?"

Misaki tried to act like he wasn't about run for his life. "I just need to go get my… um. My thing from school. I'll leave you two to your brotherly bonding and…"

"Misaki." Akihiko said airily. "There is no need to be scared. Haruhiko called and said he wanted a truce. He and I decided that we didn't want to spend the rest of our lives fighting one another when we could be so much happier getting along."

For some reason, nothing that Akihiko said comforted him. _As happy as I' am that the two Usami's are getting along… I have a horrible feeling that this won't end well for me. _But all Misaki could do, for now, was listen, seeing as there were no means of escape.

"You see, " Haruhiko started. "I was thinking that if I and my little brother continued like we were, no one would ever win and you would continue to be unhappy."

_They wanted to get along to make me happy?_

"So I decided that I would call Akihiko and find some common ground that we could stand on."

"And that's where you come in." Akihiko finished.

_WWWHHAAATTT!_

"We discovered." Akihiko continued. "That you were the only thing that we really had in common, and so Haruhiko came up with the amazing idea that we share you. The, that way we could have a civil relationship through the one person we both want." He said as if this was something anyone could understand.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" Misaki practically shouted. "What do you mean share me? That doesn't even make since and you two have plenty in common if you think about it! And... and... .and..."

But Misaki's protests were quickly silenced when Akihiko used his free hand to lift Misaki's chin, and gave him a deep kiss. At first, Misaki didn't know what had happened, but when Misaki got his wits about him he blushed a deep red, pushed Akihiko back, and began shouting again.

"What are you doing? Did you forget that Haruhiko was... mmhhmm...?"

But Misaki was once again quickly silenced, but his time it was Haruhiko lips that had muffled his shouts. This time, Misaki reacted quicker by pushing Haruhiko back, and placing his hands over his mouth.

"Wwwhhaatt." He stammered behind his hands.

"We told you…" Akihiko started with a smirk.

"We are going to share you." Haruhiko finished with a horrible smile.

Next thing Misaki new, he was thrown down on Akihiko's bed with his hands bound behind his back, courtesy of Haruhiko's tie. Haruhiko reached him first as he pulled Misaki up into a sitting position and took his place behind Misaki.

"Don't worry," He breathed into Misaki's ear. "I'll be gentle." And finished his sentence by slowly lick up Misaki's ear.

"nhn!" Misaki suppressed a moan.

Haruhiko snaked one arm around Misaki's front to hold him up, and he used his other hand to tilt Misaki's head for better access to his neck.

"Haruhiko… No..mhm!" He protested with a cracked voice as Haruhiko began kissing, licking, and sucking on the sensitive part of Misaki's neck where his shoulder and neck met. He brushed his lips from Misaki's shoulder to bellow his ear and gently nipped at his earlobe.

"ah!" Misaki gasped.

Akihiko used the opportunity to sneak in-between Misaki's legs and steal a passionate kiss. "Mmhhmmm!" was all Mesaki could muster.

Akihiko had two hands on Misaki's thighs and rubbed the inside of them slowly with his thumbs earning a suppressed moan from the young teen. Akahiko slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth where he explored every cavern and left no corner untouched. Misaki's mind was fuzzy with pleasure and confusion. He wanted to protest and beat the crap out of those two, but he found himself incredibly weak.

Haruhiko used the hand around Misaki's stomach to trace a line all the way up Misaki's torso until he found the top button of Misaki's shirt, and from there made quick work of unbuttoning Misaki's shirt. Once Misaki's pale chest was exposed Haruhiko found one of Misaki's perky breasts and began to fondle it affectionately.

When Haruhiko did this, Misaki broke from Akihiko's kiss and gasped loudly. Satisfied with Misaki's erotic reaction, Haruhiko removed hi hand from Misaki's chin and began to do the other side as well. The rubbing, pinching, and fondling of both of his breasts along with Akihiko messaging his inner thighs was unbearable, and it was only the beginning. As haruhiko continued pleasuring Misaki's chest and leaving hickeys on the back of his neck, Akihiko began slowly moving his hands further up the boy's leg until they reached their destination.

"Usagi! Nnn… uh.."

Akihiko began to rub Misaki's growing bulge through his pants. Haruhiko slid one of his hands to Misaki's throat and brought the other one to the back. "Misaki" Haruhiko breathed. He slid the hand down Misaki's pant and began to message Misaki's entrance.

"Ah.. Nno.. Hurohiko I.."

But Misaki couldn't finish because Akihiko's mouth had begun to abuse Misaki's alrady reddening nipples. Akihiko, put one hand on the teenager waste and unzipped Misaki's pant with the other releasing some of the stress on Misaki's ache. AKihiko then began to stroke his length affectionately causing tears to form in Misaki's eyes. Then, Haruhiko interred a digit into Misaki.

"Ahhh… nnhn… mmh.." Misaki bit his bottom lip and pulled on the tie that still had him bound.

Haruhiko didn't wait long before he had entered a second and third finger into Misaki's tightness. He began to poke and prod, searching for Misaki's sweet spot all while Akihiko continued to abuse the boy's chest and length. Haruhiko thrust his fingers into Misaki until he finally hit his pleasure. Once Haruhiko did this, Misaki could not hold back a mixture between a surprised gasp and a pleasure filled moan.

As if they could read each others mind, both of the Usamis stopped what they were doing. Akihiko pulled away from Misaki's swollen chest and throbbing manhood, and Haruhiko released Misaki's chin and pulled his finger out of him. Misaki immediately fell to his side with ragged breath and a want to be relieved, but he would never say it. Al he could manage was to glare at the brothers who were smiling down at their captive.

"Oniichan," Akihiko said, "Since you have never been with Misaki before I'll let you go first."

Haruhiko smiled down at the erotic picture in front of him. "You see Misaki, were already getting along."

Haruhiko pulled off Misaki's pants and unzipped hi own. Akihiko held Misaki's head in his lap and rubbed his lips with his index finger before slipping it into his mouth.

"uhmmnh"

Haruhiko positioned himself between Misaki's quivering thighs and placed a hand on either side of him. "Misaki" he breathed again before he slowly began to enter him. Misaki's moaned loudly with Akihiko's fingers still in his mouth, and as Haruhiko began to pull out Akihiko removed his finger and once again began to torcher Misaki's chest. Haruhiko was almost completely out when he roughly thrust back in to the hilt. Misaki practically screamed with pain and pleasure as he felt one Usami play with his chest as the other was thrusting into him and also began to pump Misaki's length in rythem to his thrusts. Haruhiko came first, and before Misaki could he pulled himself out and addressed his younger brother.

"Your turn."

Misaki was flipped onto his stomach as the brothers switched places. Akihiko took his position behind Misaki as Haruhiko lifted the boys head and began to probe his mouth fiercely. Misaki was so focused on Haruhiko's rough invasion of his mouth that when Akihiko slammed into him without warning he screamed into Haruhiko's mouth. Akihiko hit Misaki's spot with every thrust causing Misaki to shake with pleasure. Akihiko was, with no doubt, trying to outdo his older brother and was doing an amazing job. Haruhiko sensed this and began to play with Misaki's throbbing manhood as he nipped and sucked on the nape of Misaki's neck. Misaki came hard with powerful thrust and Akihko came soon after him.

Misaki fell over limp with exhaustion and breathing hard. Akihiko undid Misaki's bound hands, lay down next to him, and swallowed Misaki in a loving hug. Haruhiko lid behind Misaki and embraced him just as lovingly.

"Misaki, I' sorry." Haruhiko whispered into his ear. "I told you I would be gentle, but I got overly excited."

"Aren't you glad me and Niichan can get along so splendidly?" Akihiko chuckled.

"I hate both of you." Misaki mumbled as he drifted off into a welcomed sleep in the comfort and warmth of his lovers' arms.


End file.
